The Talk
by undapperthought
Summary: Blaine and Burt in the shop. I suck at summaries, so I'm not really gonna put one, other than it's kind of a dark story...


Title: The Talk

Rating:NC-17

Pairings:Blaine/Burt, Blaine/Kurt

Spoilers: not sure what to put here, so just assume there are spoilers for everything up to date

Warnings (if any): non-con, sexual assault, dark themes

Word Count: about 1800

Summary: Blaine and Burt in the shop. I suck at summaries, so I'm not really gonna put one, other than it's kind of a dark story...

A/N - I don't own Glee or anything related to it. I wish i did.

Blaine walked up to the man hunched under the hood of the vehicle he was working on. "Need a hand?" he asked.

The man looked up at the well-dressed teenager standing in front of him, mentally rolling his eyes. '_This kid wouldn't know a ratchet if it jumped up and bit him,' he thought. _"Yeah, why don't ya hand me that carburetor?" he replied, nodding to Blaine's right.

Blaine stepped over to the table littered with car parts and handed the carburetor to Kurt's father. "How'd you know which one it was?" he asked, honestly impressed and a little curious.

Blaine blushed slightly. "My dad and I rebuilt a '59 Chevy in our driveway two summers ago. One of his, uh, many attempts at bonding."

"You here lookin' for parts?" Burt asked, quickly going over the inventory in his head.

"No, actually," Blaine stammered, "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about Kurt."

"Is he okay?" Burt asked, putting down his grease rag, the feeling of panic already starting in his chest.

"Have you ever talked to him, about sex?" Blaine managed to blurt out the question, not sure what Burt's reaction would be. He didn't want to upset him. He knew about what happened last year, and he didn't think Kurt would forgive him for putting his dad in the hospital a second time.

Burt just stared at him for a second, not sure what to say. "Are you gay, or straight, or what?" he asked, trying to figure out this kid's angle.

"I'm definitely gay." Blaine responded, recalling his lapse in judgment a few weeks back with Rachel Berry.

"Okay good. I mean, ya know, whatever. But, uh, ya know, good for Kurt. He needs someone like you to talk to." Burt practically tripped over his tongue responding, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, that's kinda my point. I've tried talking to him, but he basically puts his fingers in his ears and starts singing." Blaine said, trying to get his point across to a man who looked like he wanted to run for the nearest fire exit.

"Well when he's ready, he'll listen." Burt said, not ready to think about his son having a sex life just yet.

"I'm worried that it might be too late." '_Damn, this guy is still not getting it.' Blaine thought. _"Ya know Dalton doesn't even have sex ed. classes? Most schools don't, and the ones that do almost never discuss what sex is like for gay kids." Blaine said, a little frustrated with the whole situation. He took a deep breath and look Burt directly in the eye. "Kurt is the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met." he said, speaking from his heart.

"Well he gets that from his mother." Burt interjected, nodding.

"And I'm... _blown away_ by your guys' relationship. You think my dad built a car with me because he loves cars? I think he did it because he thought getting my hands dirty might make me straight." Blaine said, a little sad at the thought.

"He talk to you about this kind of stuff?" Burt asked, realizing Kurt didn't put him up to this, that this kid was actually concerned for his son's well being.

"No. I had to go find it for myself. The internet is great and all the information is out there, but I went searching for it. Kurt won't, and one day he'll be at a party, and maybe have a few drinks, and then he'll meet some guy and start fooling around and he's not gonna know about using protection or STDs..." Blaine sighed. "I don't have the relationship with my dad that you have with Kurt. I think it would be really cool if you took advantage of that. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping."

It was Burt's time to sigh. "You are." he said. He looked up at Blaine. "But I'm glad you came to me. Just answer me one question. Are you in love with my son?"

Blaine was silent for a moment before answering him. "Yes. I am." He said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"What makes you think you're good enough to be in love with my son?"

_'Whoa. That's a little out of left field.' Blaine thought, a little stunned.' _"I honestly don't know how to answer that Mr. Hummel." he stammered. "I _don't_ know that I'm good enough to be with him. All I know is that I love him and he loves me."

"What exactly do you bring to this relationship Blaine? You're a spoiled little rich boy who has probably never had to work hard a day in his life. I'm guessing you have a trust fund set up by Mommy and Daddy, so you probably won't ever have to. Kurt works his ass off. He gets good enough grades, he's in this shop busting his ass, getting greasy, even though he hates getting dirty, he lost his mom when he was young, and on top of all of that, he has to deal with all the crap that comes with just being who he is. If you think you can just come in and sweep him off his feet, use him, then break his heart, you better get the hell out of my garage right now."

Burt was practically looming over him now. He had never been more terrified in his life. Something about the look on Burt's face was off. He looked like he was going to unhinge his jaw and swallow Blaine whole.

Blaine felt his knees buckle as he backed into the bumper of the pickup truck behind him. He hadn't even realized he had been moving. Burt just kept looking hungrily at him, and Blaine was now trapped. Burt wasn't a huge man, but he was definitely bigger than Blaine was. There was nothing he could do now but quiver in fear. He closed his eyes tight and waited.

Blaine felt the metal of the pickup's hood buckle before he realized Burt was leaning over him, one hand on each side of his body. He couldn't help but notice how much bigger Burt's arms were than his own. He had never heard Kurt say that his father was a violent man. This was entirely new.

Blaine couldn't move. He was frozen in place, barely able to breathe. Burt looked him up and down, and a wicked grin spread across his face. It just made him look that much more intimidating.

"You haven't answered me yet, Pretty Boy. What do you bring to this relationship?" Burt growled out. Blaine didn't get a chance to respond. The next thing he knew he was almost doubling over in pain as Burt grabbed his crotch roughly and twisted.

"You're hard Blaine. Does fear turn you on? Are you some kind of masochistic freak? Does my son know you're a creep?" Burt slowly stroked Blaine's hard-on through his trousers. "Ooohhh...I think I'm starting to see what my son sees in you." Blaine gasped. "Obviously you make up for lack of height elsewhere."

Blaine could feel tears streaming hot and wet down his face. He gasped and groaned as Burt continued to stroke his length. His pants had become very uncomfortable and tight, and he wanted nothing more than to run away and curl up in a ball somewhere safe, somewhere far away from where he was now. His brain was screaming at him to run, to struggle, to kick and fight Burt off. His body just wasn't listening. Somehow, it was all he could do to remember to breathe, and he wasn't really doing a very good job at that at the moment.

"Why...why are you do- doing this to me?" he managed to make his mouth form the words his heart couldn't believe he had to ask. "Wha- What have I done...ooooh...that's soooo...wrong?"

Blaine couldn't believe that his body was betraying him like that. His breathing hitched hard as a deep wave of pleasure rolled through his veins. He could feel himself getting closer as seconds that felt like hours ticked by.

Burt laughed as he moved his other hand to Blaine's throat and slowly squeezed. Whatever air was left in Blaine's lungs was slowly turning toxic. Burt's increased his assault on Blaine's clothed dick.

Blaine's vision was quickly blackening. His body was tensing, he was _soooo_ close now. He could feel consciousness slipping away. The image of Burt grinning at him faded to blackness and his laughter sounded so far away now. Images of his beloved Kurt now flashed before his eyes...the first time they spoke on the spiral staircase at Dalton...running down the hall hand in hand before singing to him with the Warblers...the nights spent snuggling on the couch watching The Sound of Music or Rent...singing countless duets together...moving in close for there first kiss...

With that, Blaine was cumming, hard, gasping for breath. The rough hand around his throat was gone. He opened his eyes, still terrified Burt would be standing there. Instead he saw the ceiling of his own bedroom. For a moment he didn't understand what happened. He could feel that his pillow was wet and knew he had been crying in his sleep. He moved to sit up, and could feel his sheets twisted around his neck. He quickly ripped them away in disgust. As he shifted in his bed, he could feel the sticky wetness in his boxer-briefs. He quickly rolled out of bed with his hand over his mouth and ran to the toilet. As he retched up his dinner, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Blaine, honey, are you alright?" It was Kurt. Blaine just flushed the toilet and hung his head. When he didn't answer, he heard Kurt open the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. As soon as Kurt saw him, he knew Blaine wasn't okay. "What's wrong?"

Blaine just looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Kurt moved closer and sat down next to him on the bathroom rug. He knew Blaine had nightmares sometimes, but he had never seen him this bad before. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's trembling form and pulled him in close.

"Shhhhh..." he whispered. "You're safe now. It was just a dream. You're okay. I'm here." He held Blaine's sobbing body as close as he could, running his fingers through the curls on his head. He held him tight, shushing him and rocking him slowly until Blaine's breathing slowed and the tears had stopped. Blaine cried himself to sleep in the safety of Kurt's arms, and Kurt stayed with him, holding him close, until he could hear the birds chirping and the morning sunlight was filtering in through the window overhead, taking the demons of the night away with the darkness.


End file.
